Todo empezó con un beso
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Sosuke & Kaname]] .:: LEMON ::. .Oneshot. Fue inesperado, debía admitir que esto era nuevo para él, pero se sentía bien saber que él le gustaba tal y cómo era. Y la prueba de ello. . . fue un simple beso.


**Todo empezó con un beso.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

* * *

Todo empezó con un beso. . .  
Fue inesperado, debo admitir que todo esto es nuevo para mi.  
Y cuando la caricia que compartían nuestros labios, se volvió más profunda, terminé por tomarla entre mis brazos, llevándola a mi habitación, donde la recosté delicadamente sobre la cama. 

**¿Qué estamos haciendo, Chidori?.**

Le pregunté, obteniendo tan solo una sutil sonrisa de su parte.  
Todo iba demasiado rápido y para colmo, yo ni siquiera sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.  
Se suponía que ella me estaba ayudando para un examen de literatura. . . ahh, si, la maldita literatura de la que no comprendo nada.

_""Mis ojos todo lo ven como si se tratase de una guerra.""_

Pensé, mientras miraba con atención a la chica que yacía bajo mi cuerpo.  
Su respiración era agitada, su suave cabello esparcido sobre la cama; sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas, yo no sé porque. Pero lo que más me intrigaba era su dulce boquita que, ligeramente abierta, me invitaba a besarla una vez más. . . y lo hice, si, la besé.  
Entonces pude comprender que no podría detenerme porque adoraba tenerla entre mis brazos, sintiendo su frágil y delicado cuerpo mientras nuestros labios se unían en incontables besos, y nuestras lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra, entrando en la boca del otro.

Y la escuche susurrarme al oído, que me quería, que me necesitaba y deseaba que la hiciera mía.  
Fue hasta entonces que pude ver la seriedad del asunto.

**Yo me siento igual, Chidori.**

**So-solo Kaname, deja ya de llamarme por mi apellido.**

Yo la besé de nuevo, permitiendo a mis manos ir y venir, recorriendo la fina figura de mi compañera, sintiéndola temblar ante el contacto de mis manos por encima de sus ropas.

**Ahh, Sosuke, yo nun. . .**

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido callado cuando mi boca tomó la suya, ahogándome en su cálido aliento.

¿Cuánto tardé en despojarla de sus ropas?  
Jeje, solo sé que lo hice con rapidez y que hice un gran esfuerzo por no terminar desgarrando la tela de su uniforme.  
Ante mi, la hermosa e inigualable figura de su desnudez me dejó endiosado con ella.

El que no dijera una sola palabra sobre su cuerpo no significa que ella no me gustase, al contrario, me quede sin palabras.  
¿Cómo describir la belleza de las curvas que daban forma a esa silueta de mujer?; su blanca piel deslumbrándome por completo, sus largos cabellos descansando sobre sus hombros, cubriendo ligeramente sus firmes y redondos senos.  
Ahh y sus mejillas envueltas en carmín por la vergüenza y el pudor.

La abracé, maravillado con el calor de su cuerpo.  
Chidori era la primera persona con la que tenía un contacto así. Para mi, un simple soldado, no hay nada después de la guerra, nada.

_""Pero, ella. . .""_

Quiero cuidarla, protegerla de todo aquello que pudiese hacerle daño.  
Y es que la veo tan frágil y delicada; aunque sé que no es una chica débil, yo. . . así la veo, me preocupo por ella.  
Quiero ser su hombre y su protector. . . por el resto de mi vida.

De pronto, mis pensamientos se ven acompañados por pequeños besos que Kana me regala; sus manos ya recorren mi cuerpo, deshaciendose poco a poco de mis ropas hasta dejarme tal cual ella, compartiendo nuestra desnudez.

**¡Sosuke, eres perfecto!.**

La escuché decirme antes de que me besara con fuerte pasión, haciéndome sonrojar.

_""Kaname es mucho más arrebatada que yo.""_

Sonreí. La verdad es que yo debí ser quien le dedicase esas palabras.  
Los besos y caricias se fueron volviendo más profundos y apasionados. . . para cuando me di cuenta, mi hermosa compañera había abandonado mi boca y se dedicaba a deslizar sus dulces y ardientes labios por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome la piel.  
Mi cuello, mi pecho y cada uno de los músculos que ella parecía admirar con deseo. . . así hasta deleitarse con mi hombría.

Me quede frío cuando Kana se llevó mi pene a la boca, haciéndome estremecer con la humedad y el roce de su lengua sobre la punta de mi virilidad.  
¡Dios, quise gritar!, pero se me apagó la voz.

En la habitación todo eran gemidos y jadeos; yo solo acariciaba el cabello de mi amante mientras miraba, complacido y excitado, como ella devoraba casi con necesidad aquel pedazo de carne que mi chica se negaba a soltar.  
Y cuando la sentí amasar los testículos y succionar la punta de mi miembro, yo. . . aahhh. . . enloquecí. Y solo una idea permanecía clara en mi mente. . . penetrarla, hacerla mía y devolverle todo este placer, con mayor intensidad si eso era posible.

**Lo siento, Chidori, no puedo más.**

Dicho esto, la recosté sobre la cama, posándome rápidamente encima suyo.  
La sorpresa y la ansiedad envolvía sus bellos ojos.

**Te quiero.**

La escuche decir, dedicándome una mirada llena de confianza y cariño. Supongo que sabía lo que ahora vendría.  
Y yo solo pude besarla, correspondiendo sus sentimientos aun sin decir palabra alguna.

Con cierto inseguridad, me acomodé entre sus piernas, acariciando los pliegues de su vagina con la punta de mi pene, disfrutando del tranquilo placer que este sutil roce nos hacía sentir a ambos.

**Oh, por favor, Sosuke, te necesito ya!!.**

Sus insistentes suplicas me entusiasmaron y casi automáticamente, deslicé mi grueso miembro, penetrándola pausadamente. Lento, suave, comenzando una ligera danza.  
Nuestras miradas entrelazadas, el aliento de uno chocando en el rostro del otro, y gemidos que se escaparon de nuestros labios entreabiertos.

Yo estaba maravillado con la calidez y humedad que Kaname me regalaba al permitir que me alojase en su intimidad.  
Me costaba creer que en verdad estaba haciendo el amor con esta mujer. Ella no se parecía en nada a la chica que yo conocía; no era cruel, ni regañona, violenta. . . no. Chidori era dulce, tan tierna y dispuesta.

_""La quiero.""_

Con este pensamiento, la embestí con más fuerza, llenándome y llenándola de placer.

**Ahh, Sosuke, aahhhh...**

Sutiles sollozos llegaron a mis oídos, era Chidori que gemía de dolor.

**Lo siento tanto.**

Le dije al ver lagrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas.

**N-no, discúlpame tu a mi po-por ser ta-tan dramática.**

Sonreí ante sus palabras.  
Ella era tan fuerte o al menos trataba de serlo; y era esa fortaleza suya la que me hacía quererla tanto.

Me dediqué a amasar sus pechos, agradado con su suavidad, mientras volvía a mecer las caderas, llevándonos a ambos al dulce placer que producían nuestros sexos al rozarse mutuamente, sin dejar de sacar y meter mi pene de su vagina.  
Me encantaba sentir su suave piel interna abrazando mi hombría, escucharla gemir de gozo y pedirme más cada vez que la penetraba; verla bajo mi cuerpo, moviendose intranquila y alzando las caderas, buscando ella misma el pedazo de carne que tanto placer le estaba dando.

Hubiese querido seguir así toda la noche, refugiado en la calidez de su cuerpo, pero el placer terminó desbordándose, envolviendo nuestros cuerpos y dejándonos rendidos.  
Kaname me abrazó con fuerza; la senti temblar poco antes de que arqueara la espalda, escuchando los dulces gemidos de gozo que yo mismo le había provocado.  
Y en medio de su éxtasis, Chidori me regaló la más intensa e inigualable sensación de placer que jamás he sentido. Su vagina oprimía mi espina, fuerte aunque suave.  
No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes; emitiendo un ronco sonido, sentí como un liquido salió de mi pene, alojándose en la intimidad de mi compañera.

_""¿Qué fue todo eso?.""_

Pensaba, jadeando por el esfuerzo y cansancio.  
Chidori acariciaba mi pecho, había ternura en su toque, su lindo rostro teñido en rojo, sus cabellos alborotados esparcidos sobre las almohadas. . . la besé.  
Deseaba tanto conservar esos momentos.

Abandoné su cuerpo, sintiéndome frío y vacío al hacerlo.  
Siempre me pregunté¿qué era tan especial en ella¿por qué me preocupaba por ella?. Me aterraba que algo le pasara o estuviese en peligro.  
Ahora lo sé. . . la quiero, la amo, por eso es que soy un tipo completamente distinto cuando estoy con ella.

Ahora abrazados, no parábamos de acariciarnos, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Esto era una necesidad.

**Me gustó mucho¿sabes?.** La escuche decir, la seguridad en sus palabras me hizo feliz; mis mejillas rojas al recordar la forma en que la hice mía. **Y a ti... ¿te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?.**

Ah, mi muchachita curiosa.  
Solo la miré fijamente y le sonreí.  
¿Gustarme?, viviría del placer de su cuerpo y el amor de su corazón sin pedir nada más. Pero una duda vino a mi mente y no pude quedarme sin una respuesta. . .

**Kaname ¿por qué me besaste?.**

Ella me sonrió.

**Pareces un robot recitando versos y poesías, tu rostro no refleja emociones y sin embargo. . .  
**

**¿Qué?  
**

**Te encontré tan adorable, que no pude resistir el impulso.**

Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras, cansado, cerraba los ojos.  
No era la respuesta que yo quería, pero me sentí bien al saber que yo le gusto tal como soy.  
Y la prueba de ello. . . fue un simple beso.

**Finalizado.**

* * *

¿Cómo que estuvo muy suavecito, no?  
La verdad es que este fic lo hice casi a fuerzas, se me había acabado el interés por el anime, pero seguía aferrada a escribir un fic de ellos dos, quizás por ello no me gustó mucho como quedó la historia.  
Más fuera de todo eso, la pareja me parece muy linda, me gusta como se ven juntos, aunque él es muy tranquilo.

Este fanfiction fue escrito por MAEDA AI. Es material de "Fallen Angel" y tanto la originalidad como la autoría pueden ser corroboradas por:  
IVY .  
PRISS

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.  
**POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.**

Totalizado el 18 de Enero de 2006.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo.  
**NO escribo:**  
Continuaciones de fanfictions.  
Fanfictions a petición.  
Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.  
-- Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. --


End file.
